


The Fallen One

by the_dumbassinator_9000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Joke Fic, M/M, Shenanigans, dave falls down the stairs, fluff???, this hurt physically to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dumbassinator_9000/pseuds/the_dumbassinator_9000
Summary: Dave falls down the stairs.





	The Fallen One

Another day in the life of Dave Strider. Our good pal Dave here was waltzing his way around, minding his own business. He was too caught up in his phenomenal music to notice the stairway before him. 

With the cry of a thousand weasels hitting a giant fan, the usually calm and composed coolkid was sent hurtling down an entire flight of deathly stepper-uppers. 

bUT tHeN THeRe wAS KaRKAt!!!1! THeY FELl iN lOve anD THen ThEY KISsEd!!!!!11!1 dGav sAiD “JKARKAT! WILL YUO MARrY ME!!!!!!!!!1”’ aDn tgeN KaRKat sAId “FUCK”

**Author's Note:**

> cOUGH


End file.
